The subject invention relates to an assembly for facilitating the mounting and ejection of a rotatable cutting tool adaptor on a machine tool. More particularly, the subject invention permits a tool adaptor shank to be manually secured to a rotatable spindle in a manner permitting the use of tool adaptors suited for automatic or numerically controlled machines in conjunction with conventional (manually controlled) machines. The subject invention also enables the positive ejection of the tool adaptor shank from the machine tool spindle.
In many manufacturing methods, various high speed milling and grooving tools are used to machine metal articles into particular configurations. Accordingly, in an assembly plant, a number of work stations are provided having equipment capable of driving cutting tools. One type of tooling apparatus includes a rotatable spindle which is connectable to various cutting tools and/or cutting tool adaptors designed to perform various machining operations.
Many methods are utilized to increase the productivity of machining operations. One approach used in the prior art is to design tooling systems which may be rapidly and automatically mounted on spindles. By this arrangement, new tools with fresh cutting blades may be rapidly substituted for worn tools. Alternatively, it may be desirable to substitute a different type of tool capable of performing another function.
One of the prior art "quick change" tooling systems includes a tool adaptor shank which is readily mounted to the rotatable spindle of a driver. The latter prior art tool shank is provided with a retention stud that can be gripped by a power actuated collet arrangement for automatically drawing the shank into the spindle and holding it firmly during a cutting operation. The latter tool adaptor shank has a longitudinally extending, tapered configuration, and includes a gripping end defined by a cylindrical flange. The flange of the shank includes a V-shaped channel which extends circumferentially therearound. In addition, a pair of opposed slots are provided that interrupt the flange, and are in communication with the V-shaped channel. By this arrangement, a tool shank may be automatically mounted on a machine tool spindle having one or two axially projecting prongs which are received by the slots in the flange. In use, both the spindle and tool shank are rotated by the driver causing the cutting tool to be rotated. When the cutting tool is to be changed, automatic equipment is provided to rapidly eject the cutting tool and adaptor from the machine spindle and substitute an alternate tool.
Many manufacturers have adopted quick change tooling systems because of their convenience and high speed operation. As can be appreciated, a specially designed set of cutting tool adaptors must be purchased which are compatible with the quick change tool system utilized by the particular machine tool. The prior art tool systems are effectively utilized in machining centers having automatic tool change equipment. The quick change tools may also be utilized on equipment having manually actuated power drawbars. Unfortunately, on manual machines which do not provide for power drawbars, the quick change tool systems cannot be used conveniently. If the operator desires quick change tooling for the latter type of manual machine, he must purchase an entire new set of tools. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an assembly to enable the mounting of quick change cutting tool adaptors on manual machine equipment, and this feature is an object of the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved assembly to facilitate the mounting of rotatable shanks on machine tools.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved assembly which permits the rapid mounting of quick change cutting tool adaptors on a rotatable spindle utilized on manually operated machine tools.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an assembly which is connectable to a prior art tool adaptor shank for securely locking the shank in a rotatable spindle of a machine tool thereby permitting the rapid interchange of cutting tools by manual means.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide an assembly which is operative to positively eject the tool adaptor shank from the tool shank.